Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style)
1954LooneyCartoonRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Meg - Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Ken (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (1954LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Category:1954LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG